Who's It Gonna Be?
by The Innocent Dahlia
Summary: Okay, I'm horrible with summaries so plz just read it. PRETTY PRETTY Please. But, basically it's about Edward and Jacob being best friends, the finally notice Bella and decide to make a bet. Will someone get the girl or will they both be royal asses later
1. English Class

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or any characters; if I did I wouldn't be here. Doitch.

**EPOV**

The professor droned on about something. I tried to focus, but it was impossible. Next to me Jacob Black was doodling on his notebook. He could be so childish, which is probably why he was my best friend. I had another hour of this boring ass class and the time just seemed to go slower and slower. I guess it's true that man can not bend time with his mind. Sigh. How sad.

"Psst, Eddie-" Jake whispered

"Don't call me that Black." I hissed back.

"Whatever, look at the babe that just walked in." I shook my head in disgust at my friend. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're gay." I wanted to throw my pencil at the asshole. So what, I was a virgin and I hadn't ever really had a girlfriend, that doesn't classify me as a fruit dammit. Just to prove something to Jake, I looked up at the girl that had walked in the classroom. My mind was instantly blown away. Her chocolate hair tumbled down her shoulder like silk; her eyes were these gems that sparkled with innocence.

"Hey Edward, man. Wipe up the drool and stick your tongue back in your mouth. You're causing a scene." Jacob sniggered.

I had to shake my head clear. This was crazy. This had never happened before. It was like puberty all over again. And that sucked because I'm twenty years old. For some guys this was normal; it wasn't the case with me. Oh dear God, I sound gay.


	2. Wanna Bet?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or any characters; if I did I wouldn't be here. Doitch.

BPOV

I walked into the classroom, super nervous. Most of the time I was on time, but today I got held up. My roommate Alice had gotten sick last night, so I helped her out this morning. When she was sabout to fall asleep I left a note saying I went to class and there was some chicken noodle soup in the microwave. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but I guess that didn't work.

"Ah, Miss. Swan, I see you've decided to join us. Please, take a seat." I blushed a violent red and was relived to see my seat was opened netx to a friend of mine, Rosalie. She smiled at me and waved. I practically ran over and sat down when I noticed to guys staring at me from across the room. I recognized them, but couldn't place their names. One was a snow white skin color with sexy bronze hair that looked messy, but in a good way. The other had dark brown skin and long black hair. They were both pretty cute, but it was pissing me off that the were staring at me. I'd been in this class with them for months and they suddenly seem to notice me. Ugh, men.

"Hey Bells, take a pitcure. It'll last longer."

"Oh shut up Rose." Mr. Jenkins cleared his throat and glared at us and continued his lecture on english literature. I glared at Rose and she feigned innocence. Then she started scribbling something on her notebook. I looked away and she threw it at my head. I grabbed it before it fell to the floor and read it.

_so, you think they're cute? _I laughed to myself and jotted _piss off and leave m e alone. lol_. I passed it to her and listened to the paper rustling in her hands. I heard a light gasp as she read my words. She threw e back the note and I almost wanted to laugh. I wasn't giving it back this time.

_You bitch. :) you think they're cute don't you? I know you do. now answer me!. no really. _Yeah, I was so not answering back. I folded the note back up and put it in my back pocket. I heard her mumble somethign under her breath and then sdhe was writing notes. I tried to pay attention, even though it was pointless. I'd just get the notes from somebody else in class. It was pointless to give myself a headache trying to figure any of this out. I was tired adn pissed off at the two guys that were still staring at me.

I brushed my hair behind my ear and turned to look at them. I wanted to make it seem nonchalant, not sure it worked though. The bronze haired one automatically swiveled his head and acted as if he was listening Mr.J. The blac haired one went back and forth between the two of us. Then he waved. I was caught by surprise and gave a little flick of my wrist in response. That was weird. I went to a book sitting on top of soem other stuff on the floor and started reading. It was _Romeo and Juliet_. I was a sucker for the classics. I found that there were some other interesting books out there, I just liked the classics better. I read for about five minutes when classs was over. That went fast. Last time I checked, we still had an hour. Oh well, I got up to go when Rosalie grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You, wait a minute. The guys that were drooling over you are just sitting there."

"O-kay. I care why?"

"Oh, poor, poor Bella. They want to talk to you."

"Again, why do I care. Look Allie's sick and this was my last class today. Talk to you later." I walked away and heard her call after me.  
"Bye Rose!" I called over my shoulder. I past the two guys and then I remebered their names. "Hey Jake. Edward." I nodded my head and smiled. Edward burried his head in his notebook and Jacob gave me this huge cheeky grin. He punched Edward in the arm and Edward gave him a dirty look. I laughed adn walked out the room. Behind me I heard Edward yelling at Jake,

"Jake, you are an asshole! What the fuck is your problem?" The conversation faded away with the other campus conversation. I think I knew where it was heading. That was surprising. Most guys seemed to steer clear of me. I liked the attention and then I didn't. It made me feel...arrogant and vain. I mean, at times I could be pretty. I wouldn't classify myself as sexy or ot. I was average. Not plain, but not intersting. Hmmm, I'd have to ask Alice what she thought.

**JPOV**

Well, sweet mother virgin Mary. Bella Swan had never looked so good to me. I'd noticed her before, but I felt as if I was seeing her for the fist time. And honestly, I liked what I saw. When she waved back at me my heart skipped a beat and it took all my concentration not to get up and scream like an ass. I was just excited. Then when she walked over and said hi. Well jeez. She smiled at Edward and I felt a weird sensation, I was jealous. Then Edward had to go and be a pussy and act lkek a little school boy who had the hots for his teacher. I punched him in his arm, just to get him to say something. That made him mad. I watched Bella walk out the room. She had this bounce in her walk and I felt like a creep staring at her ass, but damn! Edward ruined my little moment then. He started raving abou thow I made him look like an ass and blah, blah, blah.

"Oh, can it Edward. Hey, by the way, I got dibs."

"dibs on what. Sexy Bella Swan that's what."

"You have no respect for woman do you?"

"Yes I do and I am very offended that you would think that." While the two of us were bickering away, we almost didn't notice the tall blonde standing next us. Mr. J had left before most of the kids in the class, and I was glad about that. She cleared her throat and Edward and I both looked up, astonished.

"You too are stupid." She said with a flick of her hair and then she walked away. Bella sure knew how to pick them.

"Anyway, what makes you think you have shot at her."

"Come on Eddie, I'm me. Irresistable."

"Whatever." We gathered our stuff and started walking to our dorm.

"You know what," I said."

"No I don't. Please tell me." He said sarcastically.

"I'll make a bet with you. Bella chooses me and you do my homework for a month."

"Okay, Bella choooses me and you have to do my homework for two months."

"Aw man."

"What, you chicken?"

"Hell, no! Your on bro."

"Fine."

"Fine." We shook hands on it and went to our dorm. He was going down.


	3. Oh Boy

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or any characters; if I did I wouldn't be here. Doitch.

**RPOV**

Bella could be such a drag sometimes. I kep taskin' her, "So, who do you like? Who do you like? Who do you like?" It was a waste of breath because each time she'd say something like, "Oh, well I'm here for school." Or my favorite "Why does it matter? They're not interested."

"Bella, hon, did you see the way they looked at you? How could they not want you?" And then she would play the Alice card.

"Well, she's sick and it might be the flu-" I just wanted her to cut the crap. Personally, I think she liked the bronze-haired one. Way cuter, though the other guy had this bad boy theme to him that just made you want to eat him up. I sat on Bella's couch and watched some soppy love story on Lifetime. I had went in to say hi to Alice and she looked horrible. I wasn't going to lie. I thought she was ahlf dead. Her skin color was a sickly green color, while her hair was covered in sweat and dirt and stuck to her face. She was about to go take a shower before I came, adn then thought it would be rude to do so while I was here. Eventually, Bella and I talke dher into a shower. She still looked bad, just not as bad as before.

"Kay, Bells, just say that you lile one of the guys already please! I know you do anyway. Is it that Edward guy?"

"Rose, just drop the subject."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine. BUT, you are coming out with me tonight."

"I can't I've got Alice and-"

"Bells, listen to me. Alice will be fine. Besides, you need to let loose a little. Yeah, I know you care so much about education, I do to. I want to be a mechanical engineer, thast shit is hard. Anyways, all of this," I gestured to the small dorm, "Is not healthy." I watched her, knowing that I had won the war.

"Okay, fine!" I squeeled in delight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. So, let's get Allie to help find you somethign hot to put on tonight."

"O-kay? Oh, where are we going anyway?"

"Well, if you must know, to really hot guys are throwing this party so let's hurry up." She groaned inwardly and I laughed.

**BPOV**

If there was a hell on Earth, this was it. I had a drastically sick friend and I psychotic blonde primping and plucking at me like little girls playing with their dolls. I leaned this way and that and I'm pretty sure they cut off some of my hair.

"Okay, now look." Alice shoved me toward the mirror and went into another caughing fit. This was horrible. I couldn't go out. Alice needed me to bad. But, I guess she saw the look in my eyes because she immediatly glared at me and looked ready to burst. Isabella Marie Swan, you will go out and have a good time or so help me God I will maek you a life-size barbie doll for my amuesment. Besides, the doctor said it was just the flu, it'll be over soon. And then you can stop playing makeshift mommy. Okay?" I nodded my head slightly and she smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Look at yourslef gorgeous! I laughed and turned to look at myself in the mirror and gasped. This was...incredible. I looked amazing. Before I could get a good solid look though, Rose pulled me away and straightened her knee length dress out.

"Well, our work is done, and we have a party to go too. See you later Alice, maybe we'll give some hot guy your number."

"Would you please?" Alice called after us.

"Yes, now really Bells and I need to get going." I laughed and shook my head, they were both insane. They had to be. There was just no other explanation for it. Rose and I walked out into the brisk night air.

"So, here's the deal, just walk around mingle pretend to be interseted yada yada yada. Got it?"  
"I think, look whatever. I'm just comign here because...ya know, I really don't know why I'm coming, I should just leave." I acted as if I was goign to turn away, then Rose grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Uh, uh sister. You are going to party and you are going ot like it."  
"Yes, ma'am." I said sarcastically. Rose smacked my arm playfully and then led me to the otehr dorms. We walked a few flights of steps before we got to the actually party place.

"Here we go." Rosalie pushed open the door and the first thing that caugth my eye was a bronze-haired beauty looking straight at me. The next was a dark-skinned boy that looke das if I just made his day. Oh, boy. I should have just stayed home.

**A/N Hey guys. I know major cliffy, sorry to say that if more ppol don't review somehow, this story won't continue. I don't like wasting time./ I have storie I want to get published. That's right. check out my original stopry Autumn's Piano and tell me what you think. There'll be a poll that I want ppl to take. Publish a story or no? **


	4. Moonlit Stroll or Stay Home?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Duh.**

**A/N Hey, just wanted to say sorry guys. I know a lot of grammatical mistakes. I keep updating at one in the morning, so my brain doesn't work. ******** Oh, and by the way, this is my first real Twilight story. So round of applause for me. ******

**EPOV**

I was annoyed and tired. Jake had insisted on a party because Rosalie would probably hear about it and then drag Bella along with her. I was against it. The idea was stupid, and even if Bella did show up what were we going to do? I was not in the mood to fight. I wanted Bella to make up her mind herself. I didn't really want to deceive her into anything.

I watched everybody dancing and talking loudly. A few drunks were punching each other in the arms and I saw one or two couples making out on the couch. Just lovely. And then, the door opened and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Bella and Rosalie stood in the doorway. They both looked incredible. Rose had on a tight red dress that came down to the knees, but it was Bella who took my breath away. She had on a midnight blue tube top with tight, short black shorts and silver sandals on. She looked over at me and smiled. I think she blushed a little, but it was hard to tell from the hallway lights and the darkness inside.

Rosalie winked and pulled her inside. Then, the worse possible thing could've ruined this beautiful moment. Bella started walking over to me; Jake hopped in front of her and pulled her away. I rolled my eyes and decided to go talk to Rosalie. She was sitting on a bar stool drinking a Diet Coke.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Same here. Are you enjoying the party?" She sighed, rolled her eyes and looked at me with an exasperated look.

"Come on Eddie. I know you want to ask me something about Bella so why don't you just ask? I guess nobody told you I hate small talk."

"Well, I didn't want to seem rude and I've only talked to you a few times. I had no idea what to do."

"Yeah, most guys have problems with that. At least you had the guts to talk to me and not gawk; trying to decide whether to come and ask or not."

"Hmm, I didn't really think about coming over here. Jake just took Bella and so far you are the only sober person besides Jake, Bella and myself."

"Beautiful. So, your question?" Well, changing the subject didn't work very well.

"What's Bella's type?"

"Her type?"

"Yes, yes, yes," I said quickly, "You know, what does she like what doesn't she like? Help me out." Rosalie started laughing and I didn't know why. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Eddie I'm sorry. But honestly, I don't know what her type is. From what she's told me, she's never been on a date let alone have a boyfriend."

"Well, that helps me out a lot."

"Edward, you are a great guy. You'll probably help give her a type. So, have you had a girlfriend?" I wanted to laugh and suppressed it.

"Nope." Rose's eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. Never dated or had the interest to until today in English. I mean, I've seen Bella before, but it was like I was actually seeing her. You know?"

"No I don't, but anyway… I can't believe you've never had a girlfriend. Oh, wait a minute your gay." I was getting really pissed off with people about that and snapped.

"God dammit I'm not gay!"

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt yourself. Oh, hey, Bella's waving Jake off for some punch." I calmed down and then started to worry.

"Which punch bowl is she going to? The red one or the green one?"

"I dunno the green one I guess. Wait, why does it matter?" I didn't answer. I saw someone a few minutes ago spike the punch. That was probably why so many people were drunk. I got to her just in time.

"Uh, hey Bella. I don't recommend that punch." She looked irritated and snapped at me.

"Oh and why not?" The saying 'if looks could kill' popped into my mind I she glared at me.

"Um, it's spiked the other one is fine I think." Bella's face softened immediately.

"Thanks." She put the cup down and got the red liquid out of the red bowl. "Look, sorry I went all crazy on you. I didn't mean to. There's just a lot of creeps here." She added to herself, "I can't believe I let Rose talk me into this."

"Um, hey. I know this'll probably be the last thing you want to do, but do you want to go take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed. I was really surprised. When I came over Bella looked pissed, and she had just been talking to Jake so he must've done something stupid and she was being polite or something.

Bella grabbed my elbow and we walked out the door. We both looked over at Rosalie and she winked at one of us. Or maybe it was both.

**BPOV**

Edward was a really sweet guy. I felt bad for goign off on him back at the party. I must've apologized a million times or more.

"Bella, don't sweat it, okay? It's no problem. Really." A chill wind swept up behind us all of a sudden and I found myself snuggling closer to Edward. He laughed and draped his jacket across my shoulders. I tried to ignore the delicious scent of him, thogh I'm sure it didn't work very well. I think he glanced my way,but I wasn't sure.

For a few more mintues we ceased our talking and just walked through the park. It was a scene out of a romance novel. A full moon shone brightly over us, the stars glittered like gems, and there was no noise except for the widn rustlign the trees. I felt, normal with Edward. Liek I could be myself. Finally, we stopped in the middle of the aprk and I was amazed. The moon was surronded by a halo of stars and the night sky was a beautiful inky black.

"Bells, look." Edward tightned his grip around me and I had to stop the shivers from goign down my spine. I looked over to the right and to my surprise, there was a baby fawn with his mother grazing. I wanted to cry.

"Edward, this is so...wonderful. Thank you so much." He laughed and looked at me. His eyes were a green pool of innocence and happiness. I almost got lost in them.

"No problem Bells." I shivered again and concern filled the emeralds he tried to pass off as eyes.

"It's getting chilly. You want me to walk you to your room?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Thanks." The two of us walked out of the woods and onto the sidewalk. It was ten minutes before we got back to my building. "So, um thanks again for everything tonight."

"Again, no problem." This was starting to get really awkward.

"So..."

"So," He relied quickly. We both looked away. I was staring at an ant on the ground and Edward up at the night sky. Suddenly, I heard him gasp and he whipped me around and pointed at a shooting star. I could feel my eyes widen in amazement and stared.

"Make a wish." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him and our lips met. I could feel the pulse behind both of them and I didn't want it to stop. I heard the clack of heels but couldn't focus. The only thing that mattered was Edward's lips on mine. Nothing else mattered.

"Hey Bella hold up-" Oh crap, it was Rosalie. We both broke apart and Edward mumbled a goodbye and took off in a brisk walk to the party. I leaned against the door and tried my best to glare at Rosalie.

"Sorry." She looked really sincere before cracking up. "You are spilling your guts to both me and Alice just watch." I groaned and she laughed again as we walked down the hall to my room. I should have just stayed home.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how'd you like it? I know, I'm going a little fast, but on the bright side, longer chaps less mistakes. Anywayz, I've got 2 polls up on my prof. check em out and vote! Oh, and you know what to do. Review, review, review! Hey, that rhymed. lol**

**Li-li**


	5. Afterwards

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this awesome idea. Nope, don't' even own that. ******** lol.**

**JPOV**

I started to get people to leave as Edward busted through the door.

"Hey man? You okay? Where's Bella?"

"Can't talk. Need shower, NOW." He ran passed me to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. What the hell was going on?

"OKAY. EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" I watched people scrambling for the door and some guy tried to make off with a lamp.

"JACKSON. Leave the lamp." He didn't hesitate. The lamp flew across the room and landed on the couch. The door slammed shut and all the noise was on the other side of the door. I ran over to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Edward, come on what's up!"

"Takin' a shower Jake."

"Why?" I didn't get an answer back. Well, Edward went missing around the same time Bells ditched me. Well, my uncle always said, if you put two and two together, what do you get? Edward had no reason to take a shower unless it was a cold shower… holy crap! There's no way he could've won the bet that quick.

Edward came out dripping wet, his towel wrapped around him. No steam came out of the bathroom.

"You suck ass." I yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Bella…" Edward looked confused for a moment and then started laughing.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child? I didn't sleep with Bella. She got pissed off and I took her out for a walk and then I dropped her off at her dorm building." I pondered for a minute trying to figure out what was up with the shower and my mind drew a blank.

"Don't think to hard Jake. You might give yourself a brain hemorrhage." I threw a pillow at him and he ducked easily.

"Go put some clothes on. Not all of us are gay."

"Call me gay one more time Jacob and I will kill you. I'm not even joking." I laughed and Edward went to his room. I turned the lamp out and lay on my bed. I thought to myself about Edward actually killing me. Nah, it seemed nearly impossible. He's gay.

Tomorrow we'd have to come up with some rules for our little bet. I was getting worried that he might actually win.

**BPOV**

I just lie there in bed thinking about tonight. Rosalie and Alice had bombed me with questions about Edward. Rosalie must've asked a million or more times about the kiss. There was o way I could explain it. I know I tried by squealing a lot and jumping up and down. The kiss with Edward was just so…I dunno. Right somehow. It might have been the fact that it was my first real kiss with a boy that I liked a little bit. A lot. I don't know. Ugh! I wished this made a lot more sense to me.

I'd ask him what might be going on between us in Prof. Jenkins class. Well, I probably wouldn't have the nerve to look at him let alone talk to him before class started. I'd get Rose to talk me into talking to Edward afterwards. Yeah, that would probably be best.

Why didn't I just stay home?

A/N: Hey guys, not getting as many reviews as I'd like. So again, REVOEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell other ppl about he story too. Thanx -Li-Li Oh, my friend Alycia's here with me and she wants u all 2 know she helped. She's high though...just kidding. or am I? :)


	6. Trying to Face the Music

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this awesome idea. Nope, don't' even own that. ******** lol.**

**EPOV**

I walked to class early and was nervous. I had no idea what Bella would expect or if she wanted to forget about it. I was clueless. The classroom was empty so I just took my regular seat. I thought about sitting closer to Bella and decided against it. Again; I was clueless. Bella might've wanted to forget the whole thing or maybe she didn't like me… But then that didn't make sense because she responded to the kiss and she walked with me…was that classified as a date?

Hmmm. Then that would be my first real date. Right? I hope that's what it would be. I mean, I really like Bella. From the conversations we had last night, she was smart funny, interesting, beautiful. Very beautiful. I'd have to call the bet off with Jake. If Bella and I were doing something… I dunno what; I'd feel horrible knowing that the only reason were together was because of a stupid bet. And if she found out about it…I don't even want to think about that. I'm not a mean person.

I sat there and thought for a while and stared at the chalkboard. Jacob had brought up these rules for our bet. We were supposedly going over the details over lunch, but I don't think I was going to show up. I had other plans and enhancing thins bet was not one of them.

I was so entranced by my thoughts I hadn't heard the door open. Rosalie and Bella came walking in, arguing about something. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me. Rosalie started saying something and Bella argued it. Bella grabbed her arm but Rosalie ripped it away easily and walked back out the room.

Bella stood there looking at the door in disbelief. Finally, she sighed and looked at me.

"Um, hey." She said. She was just as nervous as I was. That was good I guess.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Nothin' much." She paused and it looked like she was about to say something else but couldn't find the words. "So…um…last night. I don't know what-"

Bella looked really uncomfortable and I didn't know what to do.

"So, I'll catch you later?"

"Um, yeah-"

"Okay, bye." She smiled weakly at me and then rushed out the room. Well, that went better than I had expected.

**BPOV**

I ran out of that room like a bat outta hell. That moment in time had to be the most awkward moment in my entire life. I looked like an idiot! He must think I'm so stupid.

I rushed over to Rosalie who was dazzling the crap out of this poor guy.

"Hi, sorry, but I need to borrow her for a minute okay? Thanks." I pulled Rosalie away from the guy and dragged her to a nearby corner.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem? I really-"

"No, you don't get to talk! You get to listen. How could you just leave me in there? I made myself look like an ass! I cannot believe you left me in there! I'm so mad I could spit!"

"Bella, calm down. Don't hurt yourself. I thought you could handle the situation."

"Well, obviously I couldn't because I'm here!" I hissed. I could feel my face heat up and I must've looked like a tomato.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Class will be starting in five and I know for a fact several people are already there. Including Jacob Black. So let's go. I followed Rosalie reluctantly. Sure enough there were several more people there including the ass from last night. I didn't look at him but I knew he was looking at me. As was Edward which made me blush slightly. This class wasn't going to go fast enough.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm super duper sorry about not updating and that this is really short. But I have been working on another story called Who's to Blame? Check it out and tell me if you like it. Oh and I want to than these people: Mrs. Ronald Weasley, xeongoddess, fantasygirl22, blondie1006, cindylee99, mozartandi, OCDtwilighter, MariaandEdwardCullen4ever, Movie Dealer, NewMoonMist, PerkyTurkeyBaby, c0rky12, dazzlefy-me1309, and all the people that at least checked it out but didn't review couldn't review whatever. Thankz a bunch but REVIEW dangit! Anywaz, srry about the short updates and everything I'll try to do better. Don't kill me! **

**Thanks**

**Li-Li**

**BPOV**


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N: Hey guys! Look, I know I haven't incorporated Jasper or Emmett but they will be in the story. Just a little bit later. Um…if you have any ideas for the story just tell me and you might see them in it. Other than that any other questions ask away and I will answer them if I get a review! Lol.**

**Thanks**

**Li-Li**

**JPOV**

I tried to catch Bella's attention but she wouldn't look my way. Then I noticed she wasn't focused on me. She was focused on Edward and when he looked her way she blushed and Edward put his head down a little. This guy was a total ass! I was going to win this bet hands down!

Rosalie and Bella sat as far away from the two of us as possible. I wanted to laugh hysterically. Did I intimidate her or something? Maybe I came on too strong. Whatever I did though, Bella was pissed and wanted nothing to do with me right now. But I could win her over. I would win her over. As for what was going on with her and Eddie; well, that was an entirely different story now isn't it?

Mr. J started going on and on about how some old guy was the greatest writer of all time and blah, blah, blah. I love English Lit. I really do; but it can be such a drag sometimes. You have to look into it and decipher messages that might not even be there. There's psychological and mental. Emotional and physical; what happened to the writer at the time and just a whole bunch of B.S. Did it ever occur to anyone that the writer might have been bored? That they just got an idea for a story and started writing. Maybe they didn't think about becoming famous; they just thought about writing and then making some money out of it.

I've tried to spin this theory all year and all Prof. J does is laugh in my face and continue on with his dumb ass lectures that nobody pays attention too. Edward doesn't even care at times. And this Edward we're talking about! Anyway, most people pass his class and quizzes and stuff because he's just so predictable and it's easy.

Instead of listening to this boring old news, I decided to work on some rules for our little bet. It would look like I was taking notes of course, but in reality I was doing something much more useful with my time. I was trying to get a girl. That's what people do in college anyway. Drink, sleep, fail, and chase the opposite sex. The circle of life.

**BPOV**

Paying attention to Mr. Jenkins was highly impossible. I'd rather be doing math and I hate math! I remember once I stabbed myself with my pencil (not deep) because what he was saying was so absurd I wanted to jump up and slap him. He let me go and I went home. It was really just a scratch and was easily solved with some rubbing alcohol (ouch) and a Band-Aid. This was a little more bearable though.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob scribbling furiously in his notebook which made me feel bad. Maybe he wasn't some idiot guy who only wanted thing and one thing only. He could be intelligent right? I thought about this for five seconds and gave up. Rosalie nudged me in the arm and I turned to glare but she was jerking her head in the direction of Edward. I thought her head might rip off.

"Uh, Miss. Hale, are you all right?" Prof. Jenkins stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to look at Rosalie with a concerned expression.

"Oh, yes. I just slept wrong last night and I'm trying to work out the kinks in my neck." He grunted slightly and began his boring lecture again.

"So as I was saying…" I blocked him out easily and noticed that Edward had never taken his eyes off of me. I smiled weakly and waved a little. Maybe I'd be able to talk to him after all. There was nothing to be afraid of anyway. He was just a guy. That's it. People have relationships and that's just that. It's normal. Not so much when you're in your twenties and this is your first…What first was this for me? First kiss or crush or…something? Wow. Life was a lot less confusing when you were single.

**Some random persons point of view (female)**

I walked into class very excited. A lot of people said Professor Jenkins was extremely boring but I thought other wise. He was different and insightful. He looked at classics from every point of view in the world! I loved it! I wrote notes on everything he said and clung to his every word. However, something told me today would be different. My mind was already straying to Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, and Edward Cullen, who by the way is a _total _hottie!

But getting back on track; all four were sending really weird vibes I was sure were directed at one another. What was going on looked interesting so I sat a few seats behind Rose and Bella. I found it hard to pay attention to Prof. Jenkins surprisingly because Edward Cullen kept sneaking glances at Bella every few seconds. Jacob was scribbling furiously in his notebook like a madman. He must like Prof. J too. Hmmm, I'd have to ask him for his notes later.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rosalie began twitching her head and striking Bella's arm. When she looked over she saw Edward and smiled when the professor started talking to Rosalie.

"Uh, Miss. Hale, are you all right?" He asked concerned. Rose took a few seconds to think up and answer and then spoke.

"Oh, yes. I just slept wrong last night and I'm trying to work out the kinks in my neck." He grunted slightly and began his boring lecture again.

"So as I was saying…" I somehow closed Mr. Jenkins' voice out of my mind so that it sounded like one of Charlie Brown's teachers voices. _Wah, wah, wah, wah… _I knew that Rosalie hadn't slept wrong last night because Bella was waving and smiling at Edward. Well, well, well, I was going to have a fun year I guess.

The rest of the class I stared out the window and doodled. I had no interest in what he had to say. In fact, I probably wouldn't for a while until I knew what was going on between those four.

Mr. J finally dismissed class and I sat in my seat. Edward and Bella practically ran out of the room and Jacob was smirking at his notes. I would have to remember to ask for those. The only person that stayed behind was Rosalie. She turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Joan! I know we're not exactly BFFs but I was wondering if you could do a favor for me. It involves Edward Cullen." I guess I'd find out about this little square soon enough then.

**BPOV**

I rushed out of the classroom and I saw Edward do the same. We both slowed down when we were a dew feet from each other. The two of us stood there smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"Wanna go grab some pizza?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure" I answered a bit too quickly. Edward's grin got a little bigger and we started walking across the lawn to Skibo's. Then, behind us Jacob came and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey Bells, can I borrow Edward for an hour please. I didn't understand what the Prof. was saying."

"Oh, well okay?" Before I had even finished my sentence, Edward was being hauled off and I was confused.

"God dammit!"


	8. Rules About Pizza Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N: Hey guys! Srry last chap was so short. I'm really tired and having a hard time with this story in certain parts. I really need ur help 2 make this an awesome story. Thanks a bunch! And remember there is a POLL! **

**Li-Li**

**BPOV**

"God dammit!" I stomped my foot and made my way back to the classroom. Maybe Rosalie was still there.

I was foaming at the mouth and I could feel my face heat up. UGH! Damn you Jacob Black. Damn you straight to hell at his point in time. I was so furious. I knew he was lying; who the hell pays attention to Mr. J? Well, except that one girl Joan who was pretty nice and had worked on a project with me. When I peeked into the room, I found Rosalie actually talking to Joan. I walked in quietly when Joan waved.

"Hey, Joan! What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same here." Before our small talk could continue, Rose help up a hand.

"Okay chickadees, stop with the annoying small talk. Joan and I have a plan for you to get Edward." And with that I was out the door and sprinting to my dorm building. No way in hell was I going to do any plan of Rose's.

"Bella! Hey Bella wait up!" I slowed down a little and started panting. Rosalie was as well but Joan seemed A Okay. "Will you just listen to me?"

"Rosy, have you ever heard the saying, when hell freezes over, when the cows come home, or when pigs fly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, pick one! I'm not doing any plan of yours. I don't want to hear it or discuss it or whatever. Don't bring it up. I'm not going to change who I am for some stupid boy!" I was breathing heavily and I had a slight cramp under my ribcage.

"Okay, fair enough. Is Alice better?"

"Mmhmm, she' got a slight cold that's all. She went to class today."

"You think she'd want to meet Joan?"

"Alice would love to meet anyone new. I'm sure we're boring her."

Sure enough as soon as we got into the dorm, Alice jumped up off the couch and went into hyperactive mode. She asked Joan a whole bunch of questions and was relatively happy with her answers.

"You guys," She complained, "How come you never told me about Joan!? She's way more interesting then you two!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Alice! Was my chicken noodle soup boring you?"

"Oh, Bells you know I'm joking. I love you guys!" Rosalie and I both looked at each other and backed away slowly.

"Alice don't you dare hug me!" Rose growled

"Aw, you guys are so mean! Joan can I have a hug?"

"Sure Alice." Joan laughed.

"Oooo! Thank you!" Alice gripped poor Joan in a bear hug and let go. "Okay, you are coming with me to my closet and we are going to give you some cute clothes. I like your style, really, but spice it up a bit." Alice dragged Joan to her room and started going on and on about color and style and some other stuff. Rose and I crashed on the couch and watched Friends. Every once in a while she would try and egg me onto the whole Edward thing, but I'd stuff a pillow in her face and muffle whatever she was saying. I wasn't hearing it at all.

**EPOV**

I wanted to kill Jacob. No lie. He had to come in at the most inappropriate times ever! Why the hell did he want me for an hour!? It certainly wasn't about Prof. J's lecture today. Nobody pays attention to him! Nobody.

"Jake, you better have a good excuse for this." I told him when we entered our room.

"Oh I do." He pulled out a piece of notebook paper. It looked like some sort of contract or something.

"That's right bud, it's just some rules for our little bet here."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"No way José! You are not backing out now. So here's the deal.

You cannot back out.

You cannot tell Bella

If Bella finds out the bet is null and void.

No stealing.

No dating Bella's friends

No persuading Bella's friends.

All is fair in love and war.

And finally, no lying."

I stared at Jake for quite some time. Trying to figure this out. Was her on drugs or something? I mean really, did he think I would agree to this.

"No." I said.

"Edward you have to."

"No I don't."

"Then you forfeit." I thought about that for a minute and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, do we sign something?"  
"Yeah. We both get separate papers. Yours is nicer than mine though. After you sign it put it in someplace safe or something." I signed quickly and tucked it in my folder. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll put it away later." I tossed the folder in my room and it slid under the bed. Jacob put his in the left back pocket of his jeans. "Can I go now, this wasn't even an hour."

"Hmmm, good point. Okay see ya later." He walked behind me and crashed on the couch and turned on _Jerry Springer_. I shook my head and walked out the door. Bella was probably at her dorm. I knew where her building was, but not her room. I guess I'd just have to wing it.

When I came to the building door I was about to open it but it already swung open and I got a big surprise.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the suckish ending. If you have any ideas tell me. And check out my other story Who's to Blame and REVIEW! Tell me if you like it or not. **


	9. Rules About Pizza Pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N: Hello my very loyal readers. Give yourselves a round of applause. Now stop. Lol. Anyway, I will not be able to update as much as I'd like to thanks to school. Sorry. And the poll will be up for two more days. If I don't have over 30 votes, she ends up with Mike! **

**Li-Li**

**BPOV**

I was walking Joan out when the door in front suddenly swung open. I slammed into Edward and our lips met in a hard kiss. I flew back, almost knocking Joan down, and gasped. Edward stumbled back a little and looked just as embarrassed as I was. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he just walked away slowly.

"Well, jeez, what was that about Bells?" Joan asked, brushing herself off.

"Oh, sorry Joan, I tripped." It was a logical lie and explanation since Joan had obviously not seen what had actually happened.

"You really should get better at hand eye coordination Bella." She grumbled."

"You're right. I'll get right on that." I said quietly. We walked in silence making very little silence. We got to her next class (apparently she didn't know where it was. I don't know) and she stopped me.

"Are you okay? You seemed…detached. Like you were here in body but not in mind."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about Mr. J's lecture."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." She sounding surprised

"Yep." She walked away. I walked back to my dorm in a haze before bumping into another person.

"Oh wow. Twice in one day." I muttered to myself. Edward loomed over me and I liked the feeling. He stepped back a few feet and smiled.

"So…wanna go get that pizza now?

"Oh, yeah, sure. Pizza." I stammered stupidly. We walked together across campus and into The Little Pizza Shoppe on the Corner. Yeah, long name I know.

**A/N: I'd like to thank these countries for reading my stories: USA, CANADA (u r awesome), AUSTRALIA (One Movie: Finding Nemo), UK (I like tea), POLAND (my friends are polish), FINLAND (srry don't know much about u except that ur pretty cool 2), LITHUANIA (same as Finny there), SWEDAN (HIP HIP HOORAH!) ITALY (pasta is cool and so are u!), FRANCE (I used to go to Paris on vacations. Lovely), GERMANY (used to live there awesome), MAYLAYSIA (you rock), IRELAND (I understand that the whole drunken thing is a stereotype ur land is beautiful), NORWAY (again, coolio), PHILLIPIENESS (I'm a little Philippine), SINGAPORE (ROCKIN OUT LOUD), MEXICO, . Thanks for reading. And I guess I'll add that Michael Phelps is awesome or else my country will get mad. **

**I'd like to thank these people for reviewing or adding or whatever: ****Mrs. Ronald Weasley, xeongoddess, fantasygirl22, blondie1006, cindylee99, mozartandi, OCDtwilighter, MariaAndEdwardCullen4ever, Movie Dealer, NewMoonMist, PerkyTurkeyBaby, c0rky12, dazzlefy-me1309, Exhale13, rmcrms5, Lirael, Cindylee99, **

**P.S If anything I've said has offended anyone I am super duper sorry. Oh, I'm also sorry that this is super short something horrible happened to my stories! They got water all over them and so this was all I had saved on my computer. SORRY guyz, better luck next time. :(**


	10. The Other Wheels

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N: Hello my very loyal readers. Give yourselves a round of applause. Now stop. Lol. Anyway, I will not be able to update as much as I'd like to thanks to school. Sorry. And the poll will be up for two more days. If I don't have over 10 votes, she ends up with Mike! BTW, I've only gotten five votes so far and the poll closes tomorrow.**

**Li-Li**

**EPOV**

"I'll, um, go get us a table." Bella said more to herself than to me. I nodded my head and she seemed relieved. The girl at the counter turned around. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hello, welcome to the Little Pizza Shoppe on the Corner. My name is Jessica. What can I do for you today?" Hmmm, Jessica…the name sounded familiar but I didn't dwell on it.

"Can I get a medium pizza, half-cheese half-pepperoni with two small cokes?"

"Is that for here or to go?"

"For here." She stared at me for a moment, looking confused.

"I'm here with a date." I said without thinking. Her eyes widened a little and her nice demeanor went down a few notches.

"Okay, so you're number…243. Have a good day." Jessica gave me the sheet of paper. Before I could say thank you, she turned around again and started barking orders. I shrugged and walked away to find Bella. It wasn't very hard. She was at a both looking at-not out-at the window and twisting a napkin in her hands. It seemed she was about to break it before calming herself down. I sat down across from her and she jumped.

"Sorry, you startled me." She tried to cover her face with her hair and I could tell she was blushing.

"Bella are you okay?" Bella looked like she was about to have a panic attack. She took a deep breath and started talking a million miles per second.

"Well,see,IcamebecauseIdidn'tknowifwewereanitemandRosesaidIshouldfindoutbutIgotscaredbecauseIreallylikeyouandnowyouprobablythinkI'mpsychotic!"

(**A/N: Translation: Well, see, I came because I didn't know if we were an item and Rose said I should find out but I got scared because I really like you and now you probably think I'm psychotic!)**

I didn't mean to but, I just stared at her. I understood all of about five words before my brain went numb. She groaned and leaned her head on the back of the seat. I heard her mumble to herself and then I heard our number being called.

"243, medium half-half 2 small cokes."

"I'll go get that?" I said cautiously.

"Mmhmm. Okay." Her voice got squeaky and her eyes were closed. I got up and walked over to the counter. Jessica smiled warmly at me, and then looked over my shoulder. There was a clear disapproval in her eyes and she handed me the tray. I was about to walk away but, she held on to my arm. Bella was on the phone right now and I thought I'd forgotten something. Bella seemed upset so maybe she just wanted a break. I didn't want to seem rude either.

"So, Edward, did I miss anything in class today?"

**BPOV**

"Rose, no!" I'm never ever, _ever _taking your advice again! He probably thinks I'm crazy or something!"

"Okay, okay, Bella, breathe! Did you tell him calmly and slowly?" I paused and took in a deep breath.

"Well, could you define that for me?"

"Bella! See, I told you, you would freak out!" I was taken aback.

'What the hell Rosalie!? I kept telling you I'd screw up and then you went into your spiel about how I'd regret it and become that creepy old lady with 27 cats!" The line was quiet and Rosalie changed the subject.

"Okay, whatever, off the subject anyway." I was confused by then and that is a very hard thing to do. "So, why are you twenty years old and without a cell phone?"

"I don't know. I just am. Besides, Alice let me borrow hers."

"That's not the point Bella. You're in Pittsburgh for goodness sake! This is not the quaint little town of Forks, Washington."

"Hey, I lived in Phoenix before that."

"Yeah, I know. I still don't know how you survived there for so long."

"I didn't need one. Remember, no life, no friends."

"This _was_ true, but now it's not and it might've come in hand- the phone I mean- when you were in the hospital ya know. Crash test dummy 2."

"Whatever, look I gotta go. Edward's coming back."

"He was sure gone a long-"

"Bye!" I hissed. I clicked the phone off and Edward slid in across from me. He looked upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand people."

"Me either." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh! I got half pepperoni and half cheese. I forgot to ask you what you like. The smalls were pretty big too so…" He trailed off and looked over my shoulder. "Ugh. Really Jake." He muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, my friend's a stalker and always follows me." He said still looking at his friend apparently. I turned around.

"Oh, that's your friend? Jacob right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason." Next thing I knew a great big voice boomed next to me and I jumped.

"OMG! Bella, hi!" Next to Jake was Lauren. I hated her and wanted her to die in a horrible, horrible accident.

"So, Eddie," Jacob said. "Mind if we join you?" Edward looked at me and I sighed.

"Sure, Jake! No problem."

"Great!" Lauren exclaimed. She scooted in next to me and Jacob next to Edward. So much for my 'date'. I knew, I should've stayed home! 


	11. Fed Up

**Fed Up**

**BPOV**

I sat at our booth and stared out the window again. Jake and Edward seemed to be talking rather heatedly and Lauren was saying something to me, but I was too far gone to really pay attention. Why, oh why, did I listen to that girl? Why am I sitting here? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why…

"Bella, hello. Come to the bathroom with me for a quick second. I need to freshen up." I looked over at Lauren who was already pulling me out of the booth and towards the bathroom. Edward and Jacob were too busy talking to really notice us leave. That made me feel good. Lauren shoved me into the bathroom ahead of her then turned and locked the door. Why was the door able to lock? There were like eight stalls in here and three sinks.

"Okay, look Bella, your whole act here with Edward is getting really old," I've known this guy for a few days… "There's no way he'd be interested in you."

"Lauren, you've got it all wrong. We're both just friends so take your jealous tendencies somewhere else." Lauren glared at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I was already walking out the bathroom. At this point I was frustrated with so many things I didn't care that I was about to do something very, very stupid.

As I approached the booth I could see Jake and Edward arguing heatedly and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I had a good time and everything but I have to go. There was an, um…an emergency. I'll see you around okay?" Edward stood up quickly and stumbled over his words.

"Well, do you need me to walk you home or something? I'd be more than happy to—"

"No, no. That's okay. I'll be fine. Nice seeing you Jake. Bye." I walked out the shop and past the wall of glass and smile and waved. Jake returned it energetically, but Edward was too busy glaring at him. As I walked down the street thinking about the last few days a random thought came to mind. I never had pizza. Dammit. Oh well, there oughta be something back at the dorm.

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYA!!!! Finally updated, not a lot but computer's been going thru a lot of crap and took me a while to write and rewrite blah blah blah. I updated hope du liked it. next chap will be longer. promise. Bye**


	12. Starting Now

**JPOV**

"Bella, you shouldn't let this get to you." I patted Bella's head and looked around wondering where Rosalie was. I wasn't good at this. I've never had close friends or a boyfriend….come to think about it, this is the first time I've really been around people.

"I know but I can't help it, I don't even know why I'm so upset."

"Well, for starter's, your date got crashed by some idiots, a girl you've never done anything to you is being a bitch and you have no idea how you feel about Edward." Bella stopped her crying for a moment and looked up at me.

"Yea that's basically why." I smiled.

"Here's what I think you should do. Call Edward up and see if he wants to do something later since your date earlier went completely haywire."

"Are you crazy? I let Rose talk me into the whole date thing and look how that turned out?" I flinched away from her slightly and nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry I just thought maybe if it was on better terms…never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." Bella sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was mean; I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"It's okay. You've had a rough day." She just twiddled her thumbs. "So, um…from the sound of it, you didn't get any food. Are you hungry?"

"Oh yea. I am starved. Haha. Do you have anything?"

"Mhmm. Let's see," I went over to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge before I found some pot roast I had made earlier. "You like pot roast?" I called.

"Yea, thanks." I heard her get up and come into the kitchen. "You know Joan, you are amazing. Really, I think you're great. How come we've never seen you around that much?" I blushed as I put the food in the microwave.

"Well, as you can see I'm kind of plain and…yea I don't know. I tend to keep to myself. I tried being outgoing and everything but it didn't work out so well…I only reason I was with Rose was because I had talked to her before and had nothing to do. This was all sort of spur of the moment."

"Oh. Ok then. What happened?" It took me a minute to figure out what she meant.

"With being outgoing? I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay."

"Of course that's fine. Sorry if I seemed pushy." I laughed.

"No you didn't seem pushy." A knock at the door distracted me and I went over to open the door. Standing there with an impatient look on her face was Rosalie.

"HI!!! Where's Bella? How'd the date go? Is she even here?" Rosalie hugged me quickly then barged in still asking questions and rambling. "…I can't believe she hung up on me? Can you? I mean I was just trying to—BELLA! How'd it go tell me EVERYTHING!!! Yummy, what smells good?" Bella hugged Rose and laughed.

"That smell would be my dinner which is almost done so move."

"Dinner? What? I thought you went out for pizza."

"Yea, but me and Edward were so busy talking and everything we completely forgot about it. It got cold so he got it to go and took it home. I'm meeting him again tonight." I smiled and coked my head, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I said. "That's great."

"I know. I'm kind of excited." She gave me a wink behind Rose's back. Rosalie threw her coat over a chair and sat in it placing her purse on the table.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Everything and anything. It was fun. He's an interesting guy."

"See? What did I tell you? What are you wearing when you go out again tonight?"

"Uh…this?" Rose looked taken aback.

"You're joking right?" Bella's face suddenly turned bright red.

"Well, I mean yea because it's just a waste to wear another outfit…" She trailed off. "Right?" Rosalie just shook her head.

"Sweet heart you have so much to learn."

"Actually," A voice near one of the bedrooms startled us all and Alice walked out and leaned against the wall. "She'll look fine. You guys will be going out for coffee or something like that right?" Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Ok then, that's fine." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you feeling okay Alice? Sorry if we woke you."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I was already up, but I am going back to sleep so goodnight."

"Night." She turned back into her room and closed the door lightly.

"Well, now that that's settled, what time are you leaving?" Bella was almost done eating. The fork was half way to her mouth when she stopped and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened and she finished up quickly.

"Actually, now. Thanks for the food. It was really good."

"Oh well good luck. Bye. When you come back tell me everything okay?" Bella just nodded her head and headed out the door. I gave her a questioning look and she just widened her eyes a bit.

"Bye, Isabella. See you later." And she was out the door. I sat down and switched the T.V. on. Rosalie came to sit down next to me. She stared at me for a while before saying something.

"When did you start cooking here?" I blushed and hesitated.

"Well now that you've brought it up…"


	13. Right Here

**BPOV**

I stumbled out the door in a daze. I just told the biggest and most convincing lie I've ever told. It gave a rush which scared me. Haha. I started down the hallway and out the dorm building when I realized I had no second date and did not know where Edward was. I plunged my hand in my pocket and grabbed the phone. I dialed his number quickly and started walking away from the building. I sat and listened to the phone ring and ring and ring before he finally answered.

"Hello?" He said. His voice sounded groggy and irritated.

"Um, hi. It's, um, Bella, Edward. Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did." There was a short pause on the line before Edward spoke.

"Oh! Bella, no you didn't wake me up. Um, so what's up? I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea they would show up."

"It's ok. It wasn't that bad. Jake seemed…nicer." I laughed. Edward laughed too.

"He was sober. Jake's a great guy. He usually doesn't act like that." He added. I just gave a short. Mhmm.

"So, are you, uh, busy…right now?"

"Nope. I'm actually just watching some T.V….why?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you could, maybe meet me over by my building? You know since we didn't get to talk earlier…" I felt my face grow hot and my throat burned. I mean it's not like I've ever asked a boy out. I stood listening to the wind and wondered what was going through Edward's head at that time.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few." He said happily. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt light and breathless.

"OK. I'll see you soon I guess." I laughed nervously. A butterfly flew around in my stomach violently.

"See you soon." He echoed.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and a breeze lifted my hair up and surrounded me. I had an irresistible urge to scream and laugh and jump up and down, but I held it in and took a deep breath. _Well, look who's all grown up now. _I thought to myself. In just a few short days, I'd gone from this shy, quiet girl to a shy, outgoing girl. Okay, so not a huge difference but to me it was. To me this meant….a lot. I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

People always told me to go out and live my life.

I was finally doing it.

**EPOV**

I hung up the phone after talking to Bella and jumped off my bed. I felt ecstatic at what had just happened. After the whole Jake/Lauren episode at the pizza shop, I really wanted to make things up to her. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out the room. Jake was sitting on the couch and watching television. When he saw me, he gave me a once-over and turned his attention back to the screen.

As I walked past the couch, he said,

"Another date with Bella?" He asked indifferently. I stopped and hesitated.

"Yeah," I finally answered. Without looking up he just pointed to the closet.

"You might want to get a jacket. It's going to get colder." I stared in shock at my roommate.

"Um, thanks." I said smiling. Then, becoming suspicious, "Wait, why are you so cool with this? You going to crash this date too?" At last Jake looked at me and laughed.

"No way, man. I actually feel pretty bad. I didn't play fairly and I feel guilty about some stuff. Like this bet. Look, just go out and have fun. May the best man win." And that was it. No smart ass comment or snide remark as I headed out the door to see Bella. Just…may the best man win. Walking down the sidewalk I plugged in my iPod and studied the sky. Jake wasn't a bad guy and he wasn't an asshole. He'd just been through a lot of crap he shouldn't have had to go through but did. I don't know where the time went because when I looked down from the sky I saw Bella sitting under a tree looking at the grass. She was picking the grass out of the ground and seemed to be inspecting it. Some pieces she stared at long and hard, while others she just simply glance at and threw behind her shoulder.

She looked cute.

Innocent.

Bella looked like someone I had never met before. Sure I'd met plenty of shy brunettes that were smart and certainly had one or more of the characteristics Bella had, but they all lacked something. Something Bella had. I didn't know what Bella possessed that other girls didn't but I loved it. I loved whatever this girl had that others didn't and I had a feeling that the closer I got to her the closer I would get to knowing what she had.

**BPOV**

Time flew by and I sat on the ground underneath a tree picking at the grass. It was sort of fascinating. I was bored. I sat there, defacing nature, and then something compelled me to look up. Edward stood across the street and seemed to be staring at me. I felt my face flush and quickly regained my dignity. I stood up and waved him over. He immediately started walking over and I started walking towards him too. When he was just a few feet in front of me, he was grinning rather widely. I think I was too. The two of us just stood there grinning at each other, when something spectacular happened.


End file.
